The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to tracheal tubes that may accommodate an integral visualization device, such as a camera.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tracheal tube (e.g., endotracheal, endobronchial, nasotracheal, or transtracheal device) may be used to control the flow of gases into the trachea of a patient. Often, a seal between the outside of the tube and the interior wall of the tracheal lumen is required, allowing for generation of positive intrathoracic pressure distal to the seal and prevention of ingress of solid or liquid matter into the lungs from proximal to the seal.
For example, a patient may be intubated when an endotracheal tube is inserted through the patient's mouth and into the trachea. Often, such intubation procedures may be performed during medical emergencies or during critical care situations. As such, healthcare providers may balance a desire for speed of intubation with a desire for accurate placement of the tube within the trachea. However, proper placement of a tracheal tube may be complex. In certain situations, placement may be aided with visualization of the trachea performed during laryngoscopy. During an intubation procedure, a practitioner may employ a lighted laryngoscope during introduction of the endotracheal tube. However, often the visualization of the trachea is poor because of patient secretions that may obscure the laryngoscope. In addition, such visualization during introduction of the tube may not account for ongoing changes in the tube's position within the trachea that may occur when a patient coughs, which may dislodge a tube from its desired location, or when a patient is jostled or moved within a care setting, which may change the position or angle of the tube within the trachea.